Today Was a Fairytale
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: For Bailey, it felt like a fairytale when Cody swept her off her feet. Tag to Season 1 episode six "International Dateline."


_Author's Note: I watched "International Dateline" last night and I just think the scenes between Cody and Bailey are so cute. While in the long run, I'm holding out for Cody and London, there's just something kind of special about that first love, you know?_

_BTW, this is in Bailey's POV since the episode was in Cody's. And it starts off during the second time Cody relived the day, when he actually swept her off her feet and they were about to kiss before the ship was struck by lightening again._

_Also, the dialogue that's used at the beginning is directly from the show. It doesn't belong to me._

**Today Was a Fairytale**

_**Every move you make everything you say is right/Today was a fairytale**_

"_**Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift**_

"All right, everyone grab a partner," Zack announced into his microphone. "We're gonna slow things down a bit."

After he pressed a button on his computer, the upbeat dance music was replaced by the warm, floaty sounds of a piano and I couldn't help the gasp that fell from my lips. "Oh, I love this song."

The next thing I know Cody was walking toward me, as confident as I had ever seen him. "I picked it just for you," He said, reaching for my hand. "Care to dance?"

It was hard to ignore how easily my hand slid into his. So much so that I didn't answer him, I just let him pull me toward him as he continued talking. "I know it's pretty slow," He admitted, as my hands came to rest on his shoulders. "But it's better for talking."

Nodding slowly, I couldn't help but be confused as to what Cody would want to talk about while we danced. "So..." I said, pausing as I tried to gather my thoughts. The proverbial light bulb went off and I asked him, "Did you finish that proof for the geometry homework?"

"Yeah...But tonight, I thought we could talk about other things besides math." He said, all the while posing me for ballroom dancing.

Easily we moved to the light sounds of the music, taking over more than just a corner of the ship's activity room. Once again, I was struck by something we could talk about. "Oh! I get it! You want to talk about the science project!"

"Not exactly."

Suddenly I found myself being spun outwardly and then I easily fell back into his arms, landing against his chest with a soft thud. My heart fluttered and my stomach was filled with butterflies. I could feel my cheeks flush as I murmured, "Oh, that was fun."

Back and forth we swayed, my back still pressed against Cody's front and as his cheek brushed against mine, I could feel my knees getting weak. I couldn't stop my breath from catching, when I felt the warmth of his ghosting across my skin as he asked, "You were saying?"

My thoughts were jumbled and all I could do was stammer. "I...uh...forgot."

Effortlessly, he spun me out of his arms again before pulling me back. We moved back and forth for a moment and the next thing I knew, he dipped me and I was paralell to the floor staring up into his clear blue eyes, as he leaned over me, my heart beating fast.

My lips curved upwards and my voice timbered with a tone, that said I was clearly impressed. "Wow, Cody!"

Once again, I was greeted to feeling of his warm breath lingering over my skin and I could feel my legs quiver. His voice was dynamic as I'd ever heard...He sounded like a man out of a romance novel or a movie, when he stated, "Don't talk. Tonight...We speak the language of dance."

All I could do was nod as he slowly brought us back into a standing position. His hands came to rest at my upper back and mine were laying flat against his shoulders once again.

A quick breath escaped my lips that I could feel trembling as he stared at me. I couldn't help but notice how different his eyes looked up close like this. And that's when I realized just how close he was...And he was getting closer, his movements still as confident as they were when we were dancing.

My breath was caught, my stomach was tumbling and my legs were shaking underneath.

All I could think was..._Cody's going to kiss me. He's finally going to kiss me._

_**(Time slows down**_

_**Whenever you're around**_

_**I can feel my heart**_

_**It's beating in my chest**_

_**Did you feel it?**_

_**I can't put this down) (Taylor Swift)**_

I didn't know if I met him halfway or if he had closed the small gap between our lips himself. All I knew was that I could feel the smoothness of his lips against mine.

They were tentative at first...Moving slowly but when increased the pressure of my lips against his, he took my silent invitation and his movements became more urgent. As the kiss deepened, my hand that was flat against his right shoulder moved upward, my fingers lightly touching the soft hair at the base of his neck.

A soft moan escaped my lips, opening them so he could slide his tongue inside. Normally, I would never let a guy use his tongue on me during our first kiss, but this was different.

_This was Cody._

Our tongues tangled briefly and I could feel him pulling back. My eyes fluttered open and all I could manage was the soft murmur of one word, "Wow."

_**(But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way)**_

His cheeks flushed and while I liked the confidence he'd been displaying since he walked toward me, his slightly awkward shy demeanor returned and if it was possible, my heart picked up speed.

His lips curled into that quirky grin of his, the adorable dimple in his left cheek appearing briefly. "Wow?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Really?"

My own cheeks flushed as I moved my foot back and forth across the floor. My eyes drifted away from his for a moment before I nodded. "Yeah, wow."

Seconds passed without either of us saying anything and I rectified that by saying softly, "I was wondering if you were ever going to do that, to be honest. After awhile it seemed like I was going to be the one who was going to have to do the courtin'."

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "W-what?" He stammered. "Y-you – Why...Y-you were going to court me?"

Giggling, I reached up and cupped his cheek in my palm. I thumb ran across his skin, feeling it warm underneath my touch, which made me shiver. "Only because it didn't seem like you were never gonna make a move. I'm old fashioned and all but sometimes, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

"I n-never would have guessed a girl like you would like me back."

"Well, for the smartest guy I know, you sure are a lousy guesser. But I know how you can make it up to me." I batted my eyelashes for effect as I leaned closer, my body brushing against his.

"H-how?"

I was a little surprised by my forward nature, but right now all I could think about was getting another chance to kiss Cody. And before I could think twice, the words tumbled from my lips, "You could kiss me again."

His cheeks flushed and he teased, "Well, if that's what you really want..." And then his lips were on mine.

And as cheesy as it was...When the kiss got deeper, his tongue sliding perfectly against mine, I could feel my foot pop just like it did in all my girly dreams I had of us kissing.

_**(But can you feel this magic in the air?**_

_**It must have been the way you kissed me**_

_**Fell in love when I saw you standing there**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale**_

_**It must have been the way**_

_**Today was a fairytale)**_

_**(Today was a fairytale)**_

_Song used: "Today Was A Fairytale" by Taylor Swift from the "Valentine's Day" soundtrack. BTW, if you haven't seen "Valentine's Day," check it out. It's actually pretty cute._

_Also, this probably won't be my last Cody and Bailey fic. There's a chance I'll write them again...Especially after the episode "Once Upon a Suite Life" airs on March 5th. And when Cody's new love interest shows up, I'll definitely be writing them...Cause that means there's angst involved (at least for me) and I love angst._

_Thanks for reading and I hope you review._


End file.
